tears and harmony of life Translated
by Kiyuchire
Summary: everybody have their tears... lonely tears, tears of revenge and anger,tears of happiness,etc... and everybody had choice in their life such as to be an angle or God of death ... What will they choose?


DISCLAIMER: Togashi Yoshihiro as the owner of the character and main idea. And** Carmellie Choco-chan **as the owner of the story... i just translate it to Indonesia ^^

A/N : Moshimoshi! Hello~ This wonderful story don't mine it's **Carmellie Choco-chan**'s! She just ask me to translate it to Indonesian ^o^ Okay~ Hope you can enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Aku di sini…<p>

Terbawa dalam sepasang tangan dari orang yang tidak di ketahui…

Visi dari wajahnya membawakan tetesan-tetesan air mata menjatuhi pipiku…

Siapa dia?

Dan mengapa aku merasa takut padanya?

Pria ini …

Cukup tampan… Dia…

masih, tubuhku masih tidak bisa membantu, tetapi bergetar

kebimbangan ini tidak akan membantuku!

Aaaa…

Seseorang, Tolong aku!

Mengapa orang ini membawaku?

Apa ia akan membunuhku atau apa?

Aku tidak bisa bergerak bahkan berbicara…

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Aku takut….. Tolong, Seseorang tolong aku!

Di mana?

Di mana aku?

Siapa orang-orang di sekitarku ini?

"Ketua, apa kau serius ingin dia bergabung dengan kita?"

Ucap seorang wanita cantik…

Dia memiliki rambut panjang ungu yang indah….

Memakai kimono pendek berwarna putih…. Sangat cantik, Dia….

" Ya, Apa ada yang salah dengan itu, Machi?"

Jawab pria yang di panggil ketua oleh gadis itu ( Machi )…

Tu-Tunggu… Bukankah dia orang yang menculikku dari sekolah?

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Ke mana ia membawaku?

Siapa dia?

Bagaimana bisa ia berani menculikku ?

Aku tidak cukup layak untuk di tangkap…

Jadi, orang-orang itu, Kenapa menculikku?

"Ya, ketua... Gadis ini lemah dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Nen!"

Nen?

"Itu mudah, Machi… Kita hanya perlu mengajarinya! Masalahnya adalah gadis ini mau bergabung dengan kita atau tidak!"

"Katakan…. Lalu, tanya dia, Ketua!"

"Pasti. Bersabarlah."

Kemudian dia berbalik padaku dan berkata:

"Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan kita,"

Bergabung dengan mereka dalam apa?

Kebingungan pasti terlukis jelas di wajahku.

Iapun melanjutkan,

"Genei Ryodan."

"Genei…Ryodan?"

"Aa."

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku mengabaikan rasa sakit yang kurasa. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kami hanya sekelompok pencuri seperti bagaimana nama yang di beritahukan padamu. Dan namaku adalah Kuroro Lucifer. Kau harus bergabung. Kau telah menunjukkan kemampuanmu sejak kau lahir. Kekuatan besar bersembunyi di dalam tubuhmu. mendekatilah, Kau akan menguasai kekuatan itu jika kau bergabung."

Aku melanjutkan menggeleng kepalaku. "Tidak. Tidak, Aku tidak menginginkannya…Aku tidak ingin mendekatimu…bahkan bergabung…Tidak, Kumohon…Ijinkan aku pergi…Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu…Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan sebesar yang kau katakan…kumohon, ijinkan aku pergi…"

Ketakutan terlihat jelas dalam suaraku.

"Lihat itu, Ketua. Dia tidak menginginkan kita."

ucap wanita itu, Machi, mengakhirinya ketika aku menyadari dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jarinya. Tidak ada apapun, tetapi aku bisa merasakannya, ada SESUATU di sana.

"Tidak Machi. Kita tidak akan membunuhnya."

Wanita itu menaikkan alisnya, "Tidak?"

"Aa. Pukul ia agar ia tak sadarkan diri dan keluarkan dia dari sini."

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu? Itu akan memakan waktu."

ucap wanita itu ketika aku menyadari gerakan tidak biasa seolah-olah ia sedang menarik sehelai benang panjang.

"Dia tidak berguna. Lempar dia keluar."

sepasang matanyapun tertuju padaku.

"Waktunya akan datang ketika kematianmu jatuh ke tanganku. Tidak sekarang. Tetapi suatu hari nanti. Kau akan menyesal menolak tawaranku."

Dengan itu, rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang kepalaku dan semuanya menjadi gelap.…

"nda..manda… amanda!"

Ng? A-Apa yang terjadi? Apa seseorang memanggilku?

Penglihatanku membaik setelah itu...

Aku melihatnya...

William...

Memanggil namaku untuk memastikan kesadaranku...

Aku sudah sadar...

"William... Aku baik-baik saja... Santailah..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa santal kalau kau melihat temanmu di culik? Aku sangat khawatir!"

"Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Kau lihat?"

"Ya, tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian .Santailah okay?"

Dia tersenyum dan berkata," Bila kau berkata seperti itu,"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya seseorang menculikku...

* * *

><p>Tidak lama kemudian...<p>

Pagi-pagi sekali...

"Umm? Jam berapa ini?" erang Amanda...

**3.50 am**

"Umm? Ini masih terlalu pagi, 'kan? Baiklah... Kurasa, Aku harus pergi dan belajar pelajaran itu hari ini,"

**6.35 am**

"Oh! Ini sudah telat! Aku harus cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah... Astaga, astaga!"

* * *

><p>Di sekolah, Semuanya menjadi berwarna merah...<p>

Merah darah...

'Apa yang terjadi?' Pikirnya

Sekumpulan orang-orang dengan tatto laba-laba

Membunuh semua orang di sekolah...

Tidak…Tidak hanya SEKOLAH tetapi seluruh orang di KOTA…

Dia menangis keras ketika ia melihat kematian keluarganya…

Seseorang mendorongnya.

Dia dengan mudah terbentur dinding dan pingsan.

Laba-laba mengira ia sudah meninggal.

Mereka meninggalkan gadis itu dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka menghilang

* * *

><p>"Kurapika! Kemana kita pergi?" Ucap seorang lelaki tinggi, dengan rambut spike, Wajahnya terlihat seperti 30<p>

"Yeah, Kurapika! Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" Ucap lelaki dengan rambut putih.

"Hey, Kurapika! Mengapa kamu tidak menjawab satuoun dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan kita?" Ucap laki-laki dengan rambut hitam spike.

" haah... gon... Itu karena semua pertanyaanmu sama!" ucap laki-laki pirang, dimana 3 laki-laki lain mengenalnya sebagai Kurapika( Aku pikir semua orang mengetahui Kurapika dari kata pirang!)

"LALU JAWAB ITU!" ucap lelaki tinggi, Leorio& laki-laki berambut silver, Killua serempak.

"Baiklah, baiklah...Sejujurnya, Aku tidak tahu ke mana aku ingin pergi sekarang," ucap Kurapika.

"Umm... Kurapika?"ucap laki-laki berambut hitam, Gon.

"Yea, Gon?"

"Aku ingin meminta kau agar kita bisa membantumu bekerja."

"Kerja? Hmm... Setelah mengundurkan diri dari Nostrads, Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan untuk bekerja sementara ini tapi..."

"Tapi kau harus mau bekerja, benar?"

Dia berfikir sejenak, lalu berkata" yeah"

"Lalu, keberatan jika kita menandainya sementara?" Ucap Gon, Tatapan 'puppy eyes'nya bersinar seperti mengatakan 'kumohon'.

"Baiklah Gon, Kau bisa menandainya. Tetapi sekarang, Aku belum menerima pekerjaan, Jadi pekerjaan apa yang kau inginkan? Pekerjaanku sebelumnya adalah menjadi Bodyguard, dan-"

Gon memotong kalimatnya dan berkata dengan semangat" Jadi itu dia! Kita akan menjadi Bodyguard!"

"Hey, Gon! Apa kau serius?" Tanya Leorio malas-malasan

"Yup, Aku serius!"

"Leorio, biarkan saja dia!" ucap Killua

"Lalu, ayo pergi-"

Bruk!

"A-Apa kau baik-baik saja nona?" said kurapika

"Ya, iya, Aku baik-baik saja...," Ucap perempuan itu

Dia memiliki sepasang mata hitam yang indah, rambut hitam kusut dan bandana merah muda

"Umm...Maaf? Aku tak sengaja mendengar kau mencari pekerjaan sebagai bodyguard?"

"umm ya.. Kenapa?"

"Namaku Emi dari grup Saviory la Daluce. Aku sedang mencari bodyguard untuk temanku. Apa kau tertarik melakukannya? "

**- To be continue-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Finish! Aye! I'll update it next week :D hehehe... but if you can't be patient, you can see the original story IN ENGLISH at Carmellie Choco-chan profile~ oke~

**Review here please!  
>V<br>V  
>V<br>V **


End file.
